


Winter Morning

by strawberry_cider



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing Body Heat, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Gotta keep warm, somehow!
Relationships: Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Winter Morning

Hypnos dared not move the blanket off of himself. It was oven-hot underneath, almost uncomfortably so, but he had no intention to expose himself to the chilly winter air. 

The House of Lord Dionysus was basically an open temple, with few closed walls and proper insulation. His followers and himself would sleep in cuddle piles and drink to warm up. The cheetah furs were more of an aesthetic choice. In their defence, when was it ever cold in Greece? The exact night Hypnos came over, of course!

Hypnos didn’t need much convincing to join the huddling for warmth, his red robes and cape taken off and used as additional layers. Dionysus’ bare skin felt so hot against his own. Hypnos could feel Lady Ariadne against his back, sandwiching him between her and her husband - the usual place for guests of honour - and a maenad’s arm draped over both of them, the hand over the wine god. Another arm, a maenad’s or a satyr’s, came and draped from Dionysus’ other side. Hypnos wondered if cats felt like this too when they flopped on top of each-other. It was so comfortable to mush his cheek into the crook of Dionysus’ neck. The sleep was deep and dreamless.

When Hypnos woke up, the sky was just starting to turn blue. Plenty of time to keep sleeping. Ariadne was using his back as a pillow. Dionysus’ thigh was between his legs. When Hypnos woke up again later, the Sun was up and bright, but providing little warmth. Ariadne moved off of him and his back felt cold without her pressing against it. Ariadne shifted until she was almost diagonally against him. Her hair tickled. Hypnos, eyes closed, wondered how that other maenad was lying down.

Ariadne’s hair tickled his back and sides, and Dionysus’ was against his forehead. Hypnos was still too comfy to move. His chest was pressed against his own and he felt every slow and deep breath. If he focused he could listen to his divine heart-beat too.

Hypnos tried to keep his thoughts away from Dionysus’ heated skin and ignore the feeling of his chest hair. With their close proximity, Dionysus would notice very fast if Hypnos let his mind loose and got subsequently excited. 

Ariadne got up at one point. She stood still for a moment, probably rubbing her eyes, and then she searched over Hypnos’ body for her dress, jabbing him a little but not intentionally. Part of the dress was under his shoulder and she had to tug on it. Hypnos heard her kiss Dionysus, her hair brushing over his cheek as she leaned over, then he heard her bare feet walk away on the marble floors. 

Dionysus woke up too. He stretched his arms and his legs, moaning long and strained. Hypnos pretended to still be asleep, holding onto him as he arched his back.

Dionysus sighed and Hypnos felt him pet his hair. “Good morning…” He said, trying and failing to suppress a loud yawn. Dionysus’ hand moved to Hypnos’ back, stroking him hard along his spine. Hypnos keened at the impromptu massage, giving away he was awake.

“Hello…” Hypnos said, voice quiet and groggy. 

“Hello, man!” Dionysus laughed softly. “Did you sleep well with us?”

Hypnos hummed affirmatively, rubbing his face. 

“Hope you didn’t feel cold, did you?” Dionysus asked. “It’s much cozier down there, with all the lava, huh?”

“Yeah, but it’s fine.” Hypnos said. “I like it here with you all.”

“Glad to hear I’m a good host!” Dionysus said, stroking Hypnos’ hair and face. 

Hypnos smiled and leaned into him. Dionysus hugged him tight, a wonderful pressure over his sore muscles and bones, some of them popping. Hypnos couldn’t hold back another keening. He felt another pressure against his back and turned to see Ariadne, hands on his shoulders and chin on the back of his neck. 

“Are you still cold?” She asked.

“No-...” Hypnos started saying but changed his mind. “... Actually, yes, a little bit!”

She and Dionysus pulled the covers up to his nose and snuggled him between them. Hypnos, blissful, let himself snuggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
